Deftones
thumb|300px|Deftones – Logo Die Deftones (Slang für: Geile Sounds) aus Sacramento, Kalifornien, USA, haben sich 1988 gegründet. Sie haben ab 1995 hervorragenden Nu Metal veröffentlicht. Die Deftones waren in den 1990ern die intellektuelle Gegenposition zu den leicht proligen Limp Bizkit. Aber genau wie diese wurden sie ab 2000 zunehmend ruhiger und melodiöser und gingen so eher richtung Alternative Rock. : → Siehe auch Rage Against the Machine, Korn, Limp Bizkit, Soulfly, System of a Down – Helmet, Nirvana, Tool Sound anhören Von den Deftones gibt es einige Video-Clips, sie waren von Anfang an bei einem Major-Label. *'7 Words' – (video, censored) - vom Debüt 1995 *'Bored' – (video) - vom Debüt 1995 *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLqsfwRvYtU My Own Summer (Shove It)] – (video) - vom 2. Album 1997 *'Back to School' – (video) - vom 3. Album 2000 Geschichte der Deftones Die Deftones wurden 1988 von Chino Moreno (Gesang & Gitarre), Stephen Carpenter (Gitarre), Abe Cunningham (Schlagzeug) und Dominic Garcia (Bass) gegründet. Am Bass wurde bald Chi Cheng eingewechselt und ab 1989 gab es bereits die ersten Live-Auftritte in Sacramento und Umgebung. Sie warteten auf ein Angebot eines Major-Labels und wurden schließlich von Maverick Records, dem Label der großen Madonna verpflichtet. Im Oktober 1995 kam das Debütalbum Adrenaline, ... 1997 kam das zweite Album Around the Fur ... Max Cavalera hat sie ein wenig unterstützt ... ... Am 04. November 2008 ist Bassist Chi Cheng nach einem Autounfall ins Koma gefallen und tragisch viel später am 13. April 2013 mit 42 Jahren verstorben. Ab 2009 spielt deshalb Sergio Vega am Bass. Die Deftones spielen auf den großen Festivals. Im November 2012 ist das achte Deftones-Album Koi No Yokan erschienen. Die Alben der Deftones Die Deftones haben seit 1995 sieben Alben gemacht. 2012 kam ihr bislang letztes Album Koi No Yokan. *1995 – Adrenaline – 1. Album - sehr stark ! *1997 – Around the Fur – 2. Album - sehr stark ! *2000 – White Pony – 3. Album - ab da wurde es etwas zu lasch, aber sie gewannen einen Grammy. *2003 – Deftones – 4. Album *2005 – B-sides and Rarities – 5. Album - mit einigen Coverversionen, aber es ist ein volles Album. *2006 – Saturday Night Wrist – 6. Album *2010 – Diamond Eyes – 7. Album *2012 – Koi No Yokan – 8. Album *2016 – Gore – 9. Album - softer, experimentaler, Space Rock ? 1. Album – Adrenaline Das Debütalbum Adrenaline wurde von Juli bis August 1995 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Nu Metal – 11 Tracks, 47:08 min – 01. Oktober 1995 beim Major Maverick Records Adrenailne erhielt Platin in den USA (für 1 mio Stück) am 23. September 2008. : 01 – Bored – 4:06 02 – Minus Blindfold – 4:04 03 – One Weak – 4:29 04 – Nosebleed – 4:26 05 – Lifter – 4:43 06 – Root – 3:41 07 – 7 Words – 3:43 08 – Birthmark – 4:18 09 – Engine No. 9 – 3:25 10 – Fireal – 6:36 11 – Fist – 3:35 - (Hidden Track) 2. Album – Around the Fur Das zweite Deftones-Album Around the Fur (dt.: Rund um den Pelz?) wurde zwischen April und Juni 1997 augenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Nu Metal – 10 Tracks, 73:55 min (mit langer Pause) – 28. Oktober 1997 beim Major Maverick Records Around the Fur erhielt Platin in den USA (für 1 mio Stück) am 07. Juni 2011. : 01 – My Own Summer (Shove It) – 3:35 - spitze 02 – Lhabia – 4:11 03 – Mascara – 3:45 04 – Around the Fur – 3:31 05 – Rickets – 2:42 06 – Be Quiet and Drive (Far Away) – 5:08 07 – Lotion – 3:57 08 – Dai the Flu – 4:36 09 – Headup – 5:12 – (featuring Max Cavalera) 10 – MX – 37:18 – ("MX" ends at 4:52 but is succeeded with two hidden tracks: "Bong Hit" (19:32–19:55) and "Damone" (32:36–37:18)) 3. Album – White Pony Das dritte Deftones-Album White Pony wurde zwischen ... augenommen und kam im Juni 2000 heraus. *Alternative Metal – 11 / 12 Tracks, 48:47 / 53:25 min – 20. Juni 2000 beim Major Maverick Records Mit White Pony wollten sie erwachsen und deshalb progressiver werden. Durch weniger Härte und neue Einflüsse kann man ab hier von Alternative Metal sprechen. 4. Album – Deftones Das vierte Deftones-Album Deftones wurde zwischen März und Oktober 2002 augenommen und kam im Mai 2003 heraus. *Alternative Metal – 11 / 12 Tracks, 47:14 min – 20. Mai 2003 beim Major Maverick Records Deftones war das letzte Album mit Produzent Terry Date. 8. Album – Koi No Yokan Das achte Deftones-Album Koi No Yokan (japanisch, dt. in etwa: das Gefühl, dass man sich später einmal lieben werde) wurde ... 2012 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. *Alternative Rock – 11 Tracks, 51:58 min – 12. November 2012 beim Major Reprise Records Die Kritiken für Koi No Yokan waren hervorragend, der Sound recht soft und in den USA wurden etwa 200 tsd Stück verkauft. Seitdem verwalten sie ihr Werk und machen große Tourneen, auch im Sommer 2016 wieder. Weblinks *Homepage – Handyseite *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel Kategorie:Alternative Kategorie:Nu Metal Kategorie:Album 2016